


beautifully blonde

by YOONSONGHEE



Series: sonnets of fluff [6]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Blonde, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOONSONGHEE/pseuds/YOONSONGHEE
Summary: Vivi goes through Haseul's photo books.
Relationships: Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi
Series: sonnets of fluff [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955797
Kudos: 19





	beautifully blonde

“You had blonde hair in high school?”

Haseul looked over at Vivi’s question to see her girlfriend looking at her old photo books from high school.

“Um, yeah it was short for a while though. I don’t even remember why I dyed it I think-“

“Dye it again,” Vivi looked up at Haseul with a thoughtful expression on her face, “you would look really hot with blonde hair.”

“O-okay then,” Haseul blushed before going back to sorting out her books, “I’ll buy the hair dye tomorrow then.”

"Great. You would look perfect Seullie," Vivi said smiling to herself.

"You think so?"

"I know so."


End file.
